It is known from DE 40 37 733 A1 to produce ITO-targets for plasma-sputtering purposes. A number of applications are cited for film substrates covered by plasma sputtering with thin ITO layers such as their use for touch panels. The targets are made by pressing and sintering a mixture of fine In.sub.2 O.sub.3 powder with fine SnO.sub.2 powder in an oxygen atmosphere. Although the so produced target has a high density, it has a relatively poor electrical conductivity so that it can only be used with low DC power densities in a DC-magnetron discharge.